


Making It on Broadway

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peggy Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie are a new-ish item.  Peggy has gone to see Angie on opening night of her first time on Broadway.  Jarvis is totally Peggy's beard.</p><p>New work in a new fandom, please be gentle.  Thx.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It on Broadway

Peggy found it difficult not to feel slightly claustrophobic as she and Jarvis edged their way through the crowd clustered around the stage door. It was a boisterous knot of well-dressed people in tuxes and evening dresses; fans, well-wishers, press, and who knew what else, trying to catch a glimpse of the star. Jarvis in his tux and Peggy in her black beaded evening gown with the delicate straps, with the chiffon shawl wrapped around her shoulders, and pearls, fit right in with the rest of the group pressing in toward the door.

"Where is she?" Jarvis asked impatiently, peering above the heads of the crowd through the open sliver of door.

"I don't know," Peggy sighed, "she said to meet her back here but I don't think she had any idea that it would be so mobbed."

She handed the bunch of roses she was carrying to Jarvis and began wnding her way through the throng. Ironically, sometimes her height (or lack thereof) was something of an advantage in situations like this, where people tended to pay her no mind as she slipped between and then past them.

"There she is!" a fellow in a camel overcoat shouted. Peggy gave a tiny little hop to try and see over the crowd. But it wasn't Angie. It was just Betty Grable strolling by, waving to the crowd as she moved past.

 _Just Betty Grable_ , she chuckled to herself. But the truth was, right now, there was only one face she wanted to see.

"PEGGY!!"

Angie was waving at her frantically from the other side of the stage door, still in her gold-spangled chorus-girl dress. She stuck her arm out through the door. "Peg! Come here, come on back!"

Peggy grabbed Jarvis's arm and swept them through the crowd toward the door and the beefy, forbidding-looking security guard blocking it.

"C'mon Joe, it's just my sister and her fiance, let 'em through," Angie pleaded, lying through her pearly whites.

Joe shook his head once, but then reluctantly stood aside and let them through.

The area behind the door was filled with people in full and half costume milling about, mostly stage crew still dismantling the set and chorus folk and background players not quite in or out of costume, makeup still half on, bottles of champagne popping. The real stars were back in their own dressing rooms of course, but the atmosphere was one of mildly chaotic celebration.

Peggy threw her arms around Angie, congratulating her, kissing both cheeks, and then pulling back to give her a warm look. The gold spangles on Angie's costume were dazzling, and the short, clingy dress left little to the imagination -- which was enough to spark a little warmth in the pit of Peggy's stomach. "You were wonderful! Brava!" she exclaimed, her eyes studiously avoiding Angie's cleavage.

Angie snorted. "How could you even see me? I was in the back row half the time and wearing the same dress as everyone else!" But she was grinning and flushed with excitement, and looked about as appealing as Peggy had ever seen her.

Peggy turned to Jarvis and pulled the roses from his hands. "We brought you these."

"Aw, well that's swell, you didn't have to bring me flowers!" Angie took them gratefully and hugged Peggy again, and her warmth and softness (and her skin, good heavens, all of that skin) made the heat in Peggy's stomach bloom a few shades hotter.

Angie gave Jarvis a perfunctory peck on the cheek, fawning over the roses, touching Peggy's shoulder over and over as they chatted about whatnot. "Hey," she realized after a moment, "do you guys want to see the dressing rooms? Get the whole backstage tour and all that jazz?"

"Oh! That sounds lovely," Peggy exclaimed, suddenly bringing a silk-gloved hand to her red lips. "But darling," she said, turning to Jarvis, "I seem to have left my purse in our seats."

"Not to worry, my dear," Jarvis replied easily. "I'll run and fetch it now before some usher picks it up." He gave her a significant look, a faint smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "I'll hardly be a moment."

Peggy squeezed his arm appreciatively. "Thank you, darling." They stood for a moment, watching Jarvis's back disappear out through the stage door.

Peggy turned back to Angie, eyebrow lifted expectantly. "About that tour...?"

Angie took Peggy by the arm and dragged her around the corner, down the hall, past the dressing room that she shared with the other chorus girls, acknowledging it in a very quick obligatory way, chattering as fast as a gal in a radio commercial, until they were standing behind stage left. The lights were mostly down on the stage but it was the first time Peggy had seen Broadway from this angle, and even in the dim red light, she could see the ocean of seats in front of the stage and for a moment was overcome by a new appreciation for what Angie did. This was real. This was Broadway.

And then her reverie was broken just as quickly as it had descended on her, as Angie pulled her behind the scrim and pulled Peggy's mouth to hers for a frantic, hungry kiss. Peggy had the passing thought that they were both going to have to redo their lipstick after this but she didn't care. She met the sweet girl's urgency, let herself ride the updraft of her excitement. She was so serious so much of the time, to give herself over to this breathless ebulience was... She stopped thinking in words and just let her mouth dig into Angie's, let herself drink in the little muffled sighs that she was able to draw out of her with her kisses. Her chiffon shawl fell from her shoulders to the floor between their feet, in a little heap with Angie's roses. She didn't care.

"We're not going to be found, here, are we?" she whispered between kisses. God, her skin, her bare back... she felt like satin sheets and tasted like soda pop, fizzy and sweet.

"Nope," Angie promised, and then after a moment more, she whispered, "Now tell me how the great Agent Carter left her purse in her seat? You must be a real lousy spy."

Peggy pressed her back against the wall, suddenly becoming authoritative. "It so happens I'm an excellent spy. The great Agent Carter left an _empty_ purse in her seat to get rid of Jarvis." She slipped a hand under Angie's short skirt, up her thigh and over the top of her stocking. "What do you think of that, little starlet?"

Angie's breath was getting shallower at the touch of Peggy's fingers. She taunted, "I think you should go a little higher with it."

Peggy's smudged red lips smiled appreciatively.

But before Peggy could make some clever comment about making it on Broadway, Angie's hands were sliding over her thighs, and then paused, finding the discreet bulk of Peggy's "formal wear pistol" tucked into the top of her stocking.

"Is that a gun in your stocking, or are you just happy to see me?" she joked.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "That's the worst. Did you really just make that joke?" She kissed Angie again, drinking her breath in, her thumb rubbing deep circles in the flesh of her inner thigh. "But to answer your question, it's both."

"Wanna get out of here?" Angie asked, clearly struggling to form the words as Peggy's fingers roamed upward, playing with the elastics of her garter belt.

Peggy knew this whole thing was probably a terrible idea, but right now, her heart was light, her body was tingling, and she was going to bed with a Broadway singer tonight.

They straightened their mussed clothing, fixed each other's lipstick, and walked out together, arm in arm, like sisters.


End file.
